Principe d'Incertitude
by Eejil9
Summary: Dix-neuf ans plus tard, la vie de Drago Malefoy était devenue parfaitement paisible. Sans doute un peu trop. Fic bonus à Principe de Complémentarité
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je sais que j'avais dit que je ne la posterai pas ici mais... j'ai changé d'avis.** **Cette fanfiction a été écrite pour Layi dans le cadre de l'Echange de Noël 2016. Cette fanfiction est un bonus à ma fic longue Principe de Complémentarité. Elle peut être lue indépendamment, je suppose, mais ça risque de vous paraître bizarre, alors je vous invite à lire Principe de Complémentarité, au moins jusqu'au chapitre 30.**

 **(Bon, en vrai je ne force personne, vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais ça éclairerait sans doute sur le changement de camp de Drago qui peut, sans ça, paraître légèrement inexplicable).**

 **Cette histoire se passe dix-neuf ans après l'épilogue de Principe de Complémentarité, donc, techniquement, vingt-ans après la fin du tome 7 (si je ne me suis pas embrouillée dans la chrono ce qui, techniquement, est tout à fait possible).**

 **Cette histoire est constituée de quatre chapitres de taille variable et d'un épilogue.**

 **Je n'ai pas le temps de tout poster aujourd'hui, mais les autres chapitres arriveront rapidement puisqu'ils sont déjà écrits. Si vous ne pouvez pas attendre, ils sont disponibles sur mon profil HPF, où je sévis sous le même pseudo.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drago jeta un regard sur le hall d'entrée qu'il laissait derrière lui, et quitta le manoir. Il avait de plus en plus besoin, ces derniers temps, de prendre un bouffée d'air frais... Il avait l'impression d'étouffer dans cette vie qu'il n'avait pas vraiment choisie.

Il n'était pas malheureux, il eût été fou de dire le contraire. Il avait été totalement réhabilité, il avait désormais des amis fréquentables. Si on lui avait dit, durant ses premières années à Poudlard, qu'il verrait un jour Hermione Granger avec plaisir... Son poste à la Justice Magique lui convenait parfaitement : le salaire était suffisamment confortable pour qu'il puisse adopter un train de vie ressemblant au moins de loin à celui qu'il avait connu dans son enfance, et le prestige de la fonction le ravissait. Et, après tout, c'était bien moins dangereux qu'espion au compte de l'Ordre...

N'ayant plus d'espoir de trouver l'amour, il s'était décidé à épouser Astoria. La famille Greengrass avait vu d'un bon œil le rapprochement de Drago avec l'Ordre du Phénix, et avait tenté de réparer le tort qu'elle lui avait fait... Allant jusqu'à lui donner la main de leur fille cadette.

C'était un mariage arrangé, mais Drago aurait pu tomber bien plus mal. Cela avait ravi sa mère, d'un côté, et son père, sorti d'Azkaban, n'avait même rien trouvé à y redire (pour l'Ordre du Phénix, ç'avait été une toute autre histoire). Il n'était pas amoureux d'Astoria, mais il s'entendait bien avec elle, et ils formaient ensemble un ménage uni. Leur fils, Scorpius, avait encore resserré les liens de tendresse qui les unissaient. Ils étaient tous deux d'accord pour dire que leur enfant était la plus belle chose qui fût arrivée dans leur vie.

Cependant, les années avaient passé, Scorpius était entré à Poudlard, et le manoir vide de rires et de jeux pesait lourd sur le moral de Drago. Astoria était trop douce, trop gentille, trop attentionnée, trop... Ou plutôt, Drago avait conscience qu'elle était parfaite. Elle était douce, attentionnée, belle, aimante, mais elle n'était pas celle qu'il lui fallait. Il n'était pas celui qu'il lui fallait non plus, et certains soirs, cela le rendait étrangement mélancolique.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait. Un vide trouait sa vie qui paraissait si parfaite, dont il était objectivement si satisfait...

Alors, il quittait ce manoir dont l'air, chaque jour, devenait un peu plus irrespirable. Parfois, il transplanait, d'autres fois il partait directement du parc. Et toujours, il passait des heures à sillonner la lande.

Un jour, ses pas le menèrent vers un petit village moldu niché au creux d'une butte sur laquelle trônait un castelet élégant et prétentieux. Il prit plaisir à flâner dans les rues, à écouter les discussions des personnes qu'il croisait et à imaginer leur vie.

Ils avaient tous l'air bien plus heureux que lui. Et pourtant, c'étaient des moldus. Il avait été bien idiot de les mépriser, et ses parents avaient été bien bêtes de lui apprendre à le faire. Il n'était pas heureux, et il devait le respect à chaque être de ce monde qui parvenait à gagner cette félicité qu'il cherchait sans jamais l'atteindre. En matière de bonheur, tous ces moldus souriant sous le doux soleil de mai le dominaient totalement.

Il était sur le point de quitter le village pour regagner le manoir – Astoria devait s'inquiéter, cela faisait des heures qu'il était parti – quand il perçut une voix qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille. Qu'il n'avait jamais oubliée.

Sans pouvoir se retenir, il se retourna brutalement. Il savait que cela allait lui faire du mal, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû, mais il avait besoin de voir. De voir ce qu' _elle_ était venue.

Et c'était bien elle. Pas qu'il eût cru s'être trompé, oh non... Mais un petit doute l'avait tout de même étreint, une étrange angoisse, peut-être.

Elle était là, ses cheveux noirs brillants sous les doux rayons qui baignaient le village, au bras d'un homme fier, sans doute un peu plus âgé qu'elle. Elle n'avait pas changé. Elle n'avait pas vieilli. Dix-neuf ans et elle était toujours la même. Les ridules qui entouraient sa bouche ne gâchaient en rien la noblesse de ses traits. Son mari lui parlait, et elle l'écoutait, un sourire distrait sur les lèvres. Elle salua d'un hochement de tête respectueux un vieil homme qui les croisait.

Drago était pétrifié. Il ne savait s'il devait s'enfuir avant qu'elle le vît, avant de réveiller un peu plus cette flamme qu'il avait toujours crue éteinte. Et puis... Il brûlait de la voir un peu plus, il brûlait qu'elle le vit, lui aussi.

Il aurait voulu percer l'étonnement sur ses traits, les regrets peut-être. Il aurait voulu qu'elle fût si frappée de sa présence qu'elle en fît de la magie accidentelle, il aurait voulu...

Rien de tout cela n'arriverait. Il le savait, ce n'étaient que d'étranges espoirs fous. Si elle l'apercevait, sans doute ne lui parlerait-elle-même pas. Et si elle lui parlait, elle ne laisserait rien paraitre. Elle avait toujours été plus forte que lui.

Plus noble, plus fière.

Quelles idioties que ces préjugés de Sang-purs.

Drago réfléchit si bien pour faire le meilleur choix entre l'attaque et la fuite qu'il ne bougea pas. Granger lui avait bien parlé d'un âne à qui c'était arrivé, et qui était mort de faim. Ou quelque chose comme ça. C'était une histoire moldue.

Il resta donc sur place, debout, les bras ballants, au milieu de ce village plein de moldus.

Elle ne jeta pas un regard vers lui. Au bout de quelques minutes de discussion, son mari lui proposa de rentrer, et elle acquiesça en silence. Elle était soulagée.

Elle n'en montrait rien, mais Drago le savait. Il le lisait dans sa posture, dans son maintien. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer chez elle et que son idiot de mari cessât de l'importuner.

Une fois qu'elle fut loin, Drago secoua la tête. En réalité, il savait qu'elle ne pensait pas en ces termes. Qu'il projetait en elle la haine de cet homme qui l'avait volée à la vie qu'elle aurait pu avoir. Qu'ils auraient pu avoir.

Il l'avait aimée, un jour. Elle était la seule femme qu'il avait aimée. Elle était en sixième année à Serpentard, lui refaisait la septième, plus seul que jamais du fait de la disgrâce de son père. Elle était tout ce qu'il avait toujours recherché, à un détail près. Elle était née-moldue. Victime des préjugés des membres de sa maison, elle était encore plus seule que lui... C'étaient ainsi qu'ils s'étaient trouvés. C'était à son contact, plus encore qu'à celui de Granger, que Drago avait compris l'inanité de ce que ses parents lui avaient appris. Cette jeune fille issue de la noblesse moldue était en tous points semblables aux Sangs-Purs... Elle était d'ailleurs bien plus fréquentable que nombre de ceux qui, jusqu'à la bataille de Poudlard, s'étaient considérés comme des « amis » de Drago, avant de l'abandonner lâchement. Seulement, elle était tellement noble, peut-être, que sa famille était passée avant tout le reste. Avant son amour pour Drago – qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais avoué. Elle avait accepté un mariage arrangé.

Elle n'avait pas fait sa septième année à Poudlard. Elle était partie, alors que la guerre n'était pas finie.

Il ne l'avait plus jamais revue, jusqu'alors. Il regrettait de l'avoir vue. Un peu. Il en était heureux, aussi.

Quel stupide sentiment que l'amour...

Dépité, Drago transplana. Il retrouva Astoria et sa douceur. Il rendit visite à sa mère.

Sa vie n'avait aucun sens.

Le lendemain matin, il se rendit au ministère d'un pas morne. Il y salua Granger, qui travaillait dans le même département que lui, sans entrain. Elle le fixa en fronçant les sourcils à chaque fois qu'elle le croisa, mais il fit de son mieux pour l'éviter. Elle allait poser des questions. Elle posait toujours des questions.

Il savait que, souvent, c'étaient ses questions qui l'avaient aidé, qui l'avaient sorti de tant d'imbroglios psychologiques dans lesquels il se plongeait tout seul. Et pourtant... Il les fuyait toujours. Il la fuyait toujours.

Pas la peine de venir la voir, elle lui tomberait dessus bien assez tôt, elle et ses principes bien trop mièvres et bien trop justes. C'était toujours comme cela. Elle avait raison, il avait tort, que pouvait-il y faire ?

Il détestait avoir tort.

La journée dura des siècles. Il ne cessait de repasser dans sa tête cet étrange moment, cette sorte de voyage dans le temps, surréel et douloureux. Ainsi, elle vivait-là, dans ce castelet prétentieux, dans ce village riant ?

Etait-elle heureuse ? Sûrement pas, mais elle ne cherchait pas à l'être. Elle était sans doute bien moins idéaliste que lui. Elle n'avait pas traîné avec ces idiots de l'Ordre, elle... Les mêmes questions sans réponse repassaient en boucle dans sa tête, il ne parvint même pas à boucler le moindre dossier de la journée...

Et le soir venu... Il poussa la porte du manoir, il aperçut Astoria en grande conversation avec Daphné. Une lettre de Scorpius sur la table basse, trop vite parcourue, et puis le vide...

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il devait partir. Il devait y aller. Maintenant.

\- Drago, ça va ?

Astoria avait vraiment l'air de s'inquiéter pour lui. Comment pouvait-elle s'en faire à ce point ? Elle ne l'aimait pas, il ne l'aimait pas... Un instant il songea que s'il l'avait vue dans l'état où il était maintenant, il se serait inquiété aussi. Ils s'aimaient, d'une certaine manière. Pas d'une passion dévorante, mais d'une tendresse stable et rassurante. Ennuyeuse aussi. Drago se sentit alors coupable, et la culpabilité dépassa toutes les douleurs qu'il avait endurées jusque-là. Il ne pouvait pas rester, il ne pouvait pas mentir ainsi, il devait...

\- Oui, enfin non, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Je serai de retour pour manger, Astoria.

\- Tu veux que j'écrive au médicomage ?

\- Ce ne sera pas la peine, mais je le ferai demain si ça ne va pas mieux. A tout à l'heure. A bientôt Daphné.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, passer la porte du manoir ne lui fit aucun bien. L'air frais de la soirée le frappa, mais ne le soulagea pas. Il n'attendit pas d'avoir quitté le parc pour transplaner. Sans aucune prudence, il arriva directement sur la place du village moldu qu'il avait quittée la veille. Fort heureusement, l'endroit était désert.

Enfin, pas tout à fait... Une seconde après son arrivée, il perçut un cri étouffé dans son dos. Il se retourna.

\- Drago ?

C'était elle. Seule, le visage caché par une épaisse capuche de fourrure.

\- Drago mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu transplanes sans faire attention, il n'y a que des moldus ici !

\- Je...

Une fois n'est pas coutume, les mots lui manquèrent.

\- Je suis heureux de te revoir, Elizabeth, réussit-il finalement à articuler.

Elle lui offrit alors l'un de ces sourires récalcitrants dont elle seule avait le secret. Ce sourire à moitié donné, à moitié repris, comme portant l'accusation de la joie qui le lui avait procuré. Elle ne répondit pas, bien évidemment.

Drago ne savait pas comment il aurait espéré que cette rencontre se passât... Il n'aurait sûrement pas voulu un échange de banalités affligeantes. Il sourit intérieurement en s'imaginant demander « qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? » à quelqu'un comme Elizabeth. Elle coupa toutefois court à ses réflexions.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je... J'aime bien me promener, le soir, après le travail et...

Quel idiot. Non mais quel idiot ! Se prenait-il pour un Weasley, à bafouiller comme un débutant intimidé ?

\- Cela ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu es arrivé ici en particulier, et pourquoi tu as transplané sans prendre de précautions.

\- Avec tous les moldus qui connaissent notre existence maintenant, ça ne change franchement plus grand-chose.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

Elle lui jeta un regard suspicieux. Elle savait. Elle savait qu'il était venu pour elle, peut-être l'avait-elle-même aperçu, la dernière fois... Elle le prenait pour un imbécile, et elle avait raison.

\- Bref, conclut-elle avec lassitude. Je ne sais pas ce que tu es venu chercher ici, mais, quoi qu'il en soit, je peux t'assurer que tu ne le trouveras pas. Je suis heureuse de voir que tu es toujours en vie, et, apparemment, en bonne santé. Rentre chez toi, maintenant.

Drago lui jeta un regard désespéré, mais elle resta impassible. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être celui qui supplie, celui qui bafouille, celui qui hésite. Il ne se reconnaissait pas... Pas étonnant qu'Elizabeth ne voulût pas de lui, il ressemblait à une larve pitoyable.

Avec un soupir résigné et un hochement de tête, il tourna les talons, en quête d'un endroit plus discret pour transplaner.

La vie suivait son cours. Drago maudissait le jour où il avait revu Elizabeth. Cela avait eu pour seule conséquence de rendre son humeur amère et sa vie insipide. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que le hasard le conduisît précisément dans le village où elle vivait ? Pourquoi avait-il eu la bêtise d'y retourner, ensuite ?

Il était constamment morose, et Astoria finit par s'en rendre compte. Soucieuse, elle essaya de le pousser à se confier, mais n'obtint aucun résultat. Un soir, alors qu'ils dînaient dans le silence le plus total, elle n'y tînt plus.

\- Ecoute, Drago, ça ne peut plus durer. Il faut que tu me dises ce que tu as, tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état indéfiniment...

\- Parce que tu crois que t'en parler arrangerait les choses ? cracha Drago.

La culpabilité qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de cette épouse qui, au fil des années, était devenue sa meilleure amie, le rendait agressif. Il s'en voulait de la trouver insipide, il s'en voulait de ne pas l'aimer, sans se rappeler à aucun moment qu'elle non plus ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Enfin, pas comme on aime un amant.

\- Eh bien si je ne peux pas t'aider, répondit-elle sans se démonter, va voir quelqu'un d'autre. Hermione, ou qui tu veux. Mais fais en sorte de sortir de cette apathie morbide, s'il te plait. L'été arrive, Scorpius va rentrer, il est hors de question qu'il retrouve un poireau dépressif en lieu et place de son père.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de rire. Un poireau dépressif, quelle description fidèle. Et puis, il redressa la tête, carra les épaules, et promit à Astoria de se reprendre.

Difficile de dire s'il tint sa promesse. D'une certaine manière, oui, puisqu'il cessa de ruminer, se remit à parler à Astoria – même si pour rien au monde il n'aurait évoqué Elizabeth – et retrouva son habituel sens de l'humour cynique qui le définissait depuis qu'il avait perdu l'horripilante prétention de son adolescence. D'un autre côté, pas vraiment... Il s'efforçait de donner le change, mais sa vie lui était clairement devenue insupportable. Il espérait de tout cœur que le retour de Scorpius lui permît d'oublier un peu ses dernières péripéties. Il regrettait désormais d'avoir choisi, avec Astoria, de n'avoir qu'un enfant. Cet enfant à Poudlard, et le manoir devenait si triste, si vide...


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius rentra, et le vœu de Drago fut exaucé. Avec les rires et les jeux de son fils, il oublia doucement Elizabeth et sa superbe froideur... Scorpius était un enfant adorable, qui était en train devenir un sorcier plein de talent.

La vie de Drago ne changea pas vraiment, mais son esprit, lui, connut une métamorphose spectaculaire. Pour la première fois depuis deux mois, il se prit à positiver : il travaillait tous les jours avec Granger qui était son amie en plus d'être sa collègue. Il voyait régulièrement sa mère, qui semblait ravie du tour qu'avait pris sa vie, au point de faire les gros yeux à Lucius quand il se permettait de râler. Leur manoir était beau, c'était l'été et le parc était le lieu le plus agréable du monde où séjourner. Astoria était la meilleure des compagnes qu'il aurait pu trouver. Sa vie était douce, et elle n'était, d'une certaine manière, pas dépourvue d'amour. Ce n'était pas une passion dévorante, mais c'était la flamme stable de la tendresse.

Comment avait-il pu songer une seconde qu'il aurait préféré autre chose ?

C'était à cela qu'il songeait, tandis qu'il regardait Scorpius voler dans le parc, sur son tout premier balai pour adulte. Il fixait son fils, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Qu'il était beau, avec son maillot de l'équipe de Serdaigle ! Il n'avait pas encore été sélectionné pour jouer au Quidditch à Poudlard, mais s'était, on ne savait comment, procuré le vieux maillot d'un joueur, et il ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le début de l'été.

Drago était ravi que son fils ait été réparti ailleurs qu'à Serpentard. Il savait que sa vie à lui, Drago, aurait été bien différente s'il n'avait pas été entouré des idiots de sa maison. Evidemment, Drago était partialda ns son raisonnement. Il aurait eu du mal à voir Scorpius à Gryffondor, la maison des ennemis de toujours, quand bien même il était ami avec certains de ses membres. Il aurait aussi eu quelques difficultés à faire fi de son dégoût pour les Poufsouffle, même si Granger lui avait souvent dit qu'il était immotivé (« idiot ! »). Oui, Serdaigle était la maison parfaite pour son fils.

\- Papa, tu crois qu'ils me prendront dans l'équipe l'année prochaine ?

Drago jeta un regard attendri à Scorpius, regard qui se transforma très vite en grimace lorsque ce dernier poursuivit :

\- Et toi, comment tu as fait pour y entrer ? Il parait qu'à Serpentard, ils sont encore plus stricts qu'à Serdaigle.

Drago soupira.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient plus stricts à Serpentard, il n'y a pas de raison. De mon temps, l'équipe de Serdaigle était redoutable.

\- Mais alors, comment tu as fait pour entrer dans l'équipe ?

\- Ce n'est pas glorieux tu sais. Dans la plupart des maisons, il y a des sélections, à Serpentard aussi d'ailleurs, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu besoin de les passer. Tu sais que grand-père Lucius avait beaucoup d'argent, autrefois. Il a payé des nouveaux balais, les meilleurs à l'époque, à tout le monde. Voilà comment je suis entré dans l'équipe. Bien sûr, cela ne voulait pas dire que j'étais mauvais, je suis même devenu capitaine, mais j'aurais préféré y entrer à la loyale, quitte à le faire un an plus tard. Enfin, c'est ce que je pense maintenant, à ton âge j'étais prêt à tout pour entrer dans l'équipe.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils.

Malgré son revirement, malgré l'ordre de Merlin qu'il avait reçu pour ses actions, malgré son changement total de comportement, il avait souvent honte, surtout quand son fils lui demandait de raconter sa scolarité. Il avait l'impression que toutes les bonnes actions du monde n'auraient pas suffi à rattraper le comportement de l'adolescent prétentieux et puant qu'il avait été.

Oh, il était conscient que, même à l'heure actuelle, il n'était pas le plus aimable des hommes. Ses nombreuses qualités étaient souvent obscurcies par une suffisance et un égoïsme dont il ne cherchait même pas à se défaire – cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne cherchait plus à être parfait. Et pourtant, l'égoïste suffisant qu'il était toujours avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait, de ce qu'il avait fait subir à ses camarades (Granger en tête. Il avait fait pire avec Potter, mais il regrettait moins), de ce qu'il avait failli faire, cette nuit-là dans la Tour d'Astronomie, de ce qu'il avait _vraiment_ fait cette nuit-là, en ouvrant l'armoire à disparaitre aux Mangemorts...

Les gens parlaient, les gens savaient tout de ses actions, des écrivains en quête de succès lui envoyaient souvent des lettres où ils lui demandaient d'écrire sa biographie, on l'érigeait en héros, qui était passé de l'ombre à la lumière, qui avait failli les trahir, mais qui les avait tous sauvés... Il était le personnage mélodramatique par excellence, les ménagères se passionnaient pour son histoire, toujours avides de plus de détails et pourtant...

Pourtant, sous le regard de son fils, Drago avait honte. Parce que la noblesse de ses actions n'était jamais allée de pair avec la noblesse des intentions. Parce que ce courage dont il avait fait preuve, il l'avait sorti du néant, après des années de lâcheté et de médiocrité.

Parce que rien ne rattraperait la malédiction de Katie Bell et l'empoisonnement de Ron Weasley. Les tentatives de meurtre du vieux Dumbledore. Les hésitations de l'espion, qu'un rien aurait fait changer de camp.

Cependant, le temps passait. Il ne pouvait pas constamment ruminer et la disparition soudaine d'Elizabeth, et ses actions les plus basses. Il savait, le plus souvent, faire abstraction, jusqu'à ce que Scorpius ne vînt le déranger avec une de ces questions dont lui seul avait le secret. Et quand il n'y pensait pas, il goûtait à la douceur de cette vie qu'il avait si chèrement gagnée. Il aimait parfois se dire que, s'il ne méritait pas la lueur d'admiration qui brillait dans le regard de son fils, il avait au moins mérité le semblant de bonheur dans lequel il vivait.

Et l'été passa. Et l'automne vint, la rentrée de Scorpius, et sa sélection au poste de poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle.

Le mois de novembre, cette année-là, fut particulièrement froid. Astoria et lui avait été contraints de fermer une partie des pièces du manoir, car il aurait été vain de les chauffer inutilement. Ils se partageaient donc entre leur chambre à coucher et la petite cuisine où s'affairait Elsy, l'elfe de maison qu'ils payaient grassement – merci Granger. Et c'était là, assis à côté de l'elfe minuscule préparant le dîner, un samedi après-midi, qu'il entendit les coups répétés frappés à la porte.

Astoria était sortie avec sa sœur. Drago savait qu'elle faisait déjà ses achats de Noël, elle adorait les faire des mois à l'avance, pour se réjouir ensuite jusqu'au réveillon. Il fut pris d'une soudaine inquiétude : et si c'était elle qui frappait ainsi à la porte ? Il rejeta rapidement cette pensée : c'était impossible, en cas d'urgence, elle aurait transplané directement dans le manoir, elle n'aurait pas pris le risque d'arriver et de trouver porte close.

Drago se leva, passablement rassuré, et ouvrit la porte.

Il se figea un instant, et fut pris d'une soudaine envie de refermer précipitamment le battant. C'était l'éclat de désespoir dans l'œil de celle qui venait de frapper qui le convainc du contraire.

\- Elizabeth, finit-il par s'étrangler en s'effaçant pour la laisser passer.

Elle était échevelée, ses vêtements étaient déchirés, un étrange air de folie contenue brillait dans son regard. Et pire encore, de la magie incontrôlée formait autour de sa silhouette un inquiétant halo électrique.

\- Viens dans le salon, je vais demander à Elsy de préparer le thé.

Il la vit qui détaillait sa demeure d'un regard vaguement envieux. Au fond de lui, il espérait qu'elle était jalouse, malheureuse peut-être. Après tout, il l'avait prévenue... Il lui avait dit qu'elle finirait par faire exploser son château et son mari, à trop retenir sa magie. Il lui avait aussi dit qu'à ce moment-là, elle pourrait venir le voir.

Sauf qu'il ne savait pas, qu'il ne savait plus, s'il en avait toujours envie. Sa rencontre avec elle, l'été précédent, l'avait bouleversé au point de lui donner l'envie furieuse de l'effacer de sa vie. Cela n'avait pas été très difficile, étant donné qu'elle n'y avait aucune part. Mais il avait aussi eu l'impression qu'ainsi, il l'avait effacée de son cœur.

Peut-être.

Ou pas. Peut-être venait-elle d'y refaire surface comme elle avait fait surface dans sa vie. Sinon, pourquoi ressentirait-il cet étrange serrement au cœur ?

Il l'observait, silencieux, dans la froideur du salon que la cheminée ne parvenait pas à réchauffer, en attendant le thé qu'Elsy tardait à apporter. Elizabeth avait l'air si perdue, si désespérée...

Il n'osait pas lui demander ce qui s'était passé, de peur de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Il attendait qu'elle fît un pas vers lui, mais ce pas ne venait pas. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot, et la seule expression qui avait traversé son visage était un fugace éclair de reconnaissance lorsque, finalement, il avait ouvert grand la porte pour la laisser passer.

Drago avait pitié d'elle, il avait mal pour elle. Il se demanda rapidement ce qui se passerait si Astoria rentrait, là, maintenant. Un pâle sourire éclaira son visage. Elle inviterait sans doute Elizabeth à rester aussi longtemps qu'elle en aurait besoin, lui chaufferait une chambre. Oui, c'était ce qu'elle ferait. Et c'était aussi ce qu'il allait demander à Elsy de faire lorsqu'elle apporterait le thé.

Fort de cette résolution, il put observer son invitée avec moins d'angoisse.

Tremblante, elle ne disait toujours rien. Il lui proposa de lui prêter des vêtements, et la vit grimacer.

Il n'avait pas songé une seconde qu'elle aurait pu juger cela inconvenant. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le droit d'être jalouse, c'était elle qui s'était mariée la première. Il la vit promener ses grands yeux noirs sur les murs de la pièce, les arrêter sur une photographie où Astoria et lui serraient Scorpius, encore tout enfant, dans leur bras.

Elle se mit à trembler.

N'y tenant plus, Drago invoqua une couverture, et la tendit à Elizabeth. Ce fut ce moment que choisit l'elfe pour apporter un plateau couvert de biscuits, et deux tasses de thé.

\- Elsy, prépare la chambre d'amis pour Elizabeth, s'il te plait. Essaie de faire en sorte qu'il y fasse une température supportable quand elle arrivera.

Elsy hocha la tête et partit vers les étages, courant presque.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'héberger, articula enfin Elizabeth. Que dira ta femme ?

Sa voix était éraillée, comme si elle avait passé les dernières heures à crier ou à pleurer. C'était après tout possible...

Drago secoua la tête. Il avait envie de passer son bras autour des épaules de son ancienne amie, mais il avait trop peur qu'elle le repoussât pour oser mettre à bien son projet.

\- Astoria ne dira rien, ne t'en fais pas. Evidemment, si tu ne veux pas rester, sens-toi libre de partir, mais je suppose que tu n'as pas frappé à ma porte pour rien, je me trompe ?

Drago se demandait d'ailleurs quel sixième sens l'avait guidée jusqu'à son manoir... Il serait toujours temps de le lui demander plus tard, quand elle irait un peu mieux. Elle s'était déjà apaisée, et Drago soupçonnait Elsy d'avoir pris l'initiative de mettre un calmant dans sa tasse. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle avait insisté pour leur donner en main propre, ce qui, à y repenser, n'était pas très poli. Mais ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée et, après tout Elizabeth n'était pas en état de remarquer ce manquement à l'étiquette.

Toujours était-il que son ancienne amie parvenait désormais à tenir sa tasse sans trembler, et la projection de magie accidentelle qui l'entourait avait quelque peu diminué.

\- C'est ton fils ? demanda-t-elle en désignant une photo du menton.

\- Oui, il s'appelle Scorpius, il a douze ans. Cette photo, là-bas, est plus récente. Il est entré à Poudlard l'année dernière. Il est à Serdaigle.

Elle ferma les yeux pendant quelques longues secondes et, jusqu'à ce qu'elle les rouvrît, Drago se sentit atrocement coupable. Et puis, quand les prunelles noires de la jeune femme redevinrent visibles, il se reprit. Jamais il ne se sentirait coupable pour Scorpius. Son fils était la plus belle chose qui lui fût arrivée, il était hors de question de s'excuser de son existence.

\- Il est beau, il te ressemble, murmura-t-elle.

Drago retint un soupir. De toute évidence, Elizabeth ne se sentait pas disposée à lui confier ses problèmes. Et puis, il avisa son air de plus en plus détendu, sa magie accidentelle de plus en plus faible. Peut-être pouvait-il tenter... Dans tous les cas, son état ne pourrait pas être pire que celui dans lequel elle était lorsqu'elle était arrivée.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Elle lui jeta un regard courroucé, avant de soupirer, de s'affaisser de quelques centimètres, et de fermer les yeux. Etonné de cette succession d'émotions contraires, Drago attendit patiemment qu'elle fût prête à répondre.

\- Tu avais raison. Ce matin, mon mari m'a particulièrement énervée, et je n'ai plus pu retenir. Toute cette magie que j'ai contenue depuis dix-neuf ans est sortie d'un coup. J'ai fait sauter mon mari, et une partie du château. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'ai appelé les secours, j'ai couru dans ma chambre, j'ai pris ma baguette que je gardais précieusement, et j'ai transplané au hasard.

Elle avait débité son récit d'un ton mécanique rendu encore plus surréel par l'éraillement de sa voix. Drago ignorait comment elle avait pu prononcer de telles atrocités sans s'effondrer.

Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il l'avait prévenue, qu'elle aurait dû l'écouter. Mais il n'était pas égoïste à ce point, et il se retint.

\- Comment as-tu su que des sorciers vivaient dans ce manoir ?

\- Je ne le savais pas. Je ne savais pas non plus que c'était toi, j'avais juste besoin de fuir et...

Cette fois-ci, sa voix se brisa. Elle essuya machinalement une larme, puis deux, et trois, avant de se rendre compte que sa tâche était plus vaine encore que celle des Danaïdes. Elle eut la présence d'esprit de poser sa tasse avant de se laisser réellement aller. Les lourds sanglots qui agitaient son corps resté frêle se répercutaient dans l'âme de Drago comme autant de coups. La douleur qu'ils lui procuraient était presque physique. Alors, il n'y tînt plus, et la prit dans ses bras.

Jamais il n'avait été si proche d'elle, même lorsqu'ils étaient amis à Poudlard. Jamais ils n'étaient entrés en contact de manière si prolongée. Drago n'était plus un adolescent, et pourtant, il sentit quelque chose frémir en lui.

Elle pleura longtemps, et sa magie s'échappait d'elle par vagues désordonnées, forçant parfois Drago à serrer les dents sous l'impact. Il fut content qu'Astoria et Daphné eussent choisi ce samedi pour faire leurs achats de noël, et surtout, que leurs achats leur eussent pris tant de temps. Evidemment, Astoria n'aurait rien dit, elle aurait accueillie Elizabeth avec des mots de réconfort toujours justes. Et pourtant, une nouvelle fois, Drago se sentait coupable, il avait peur de son regard, de ces mots qu'elle garderait pour elle.

\- Tu l'aimes ? demanda finalement Elizabeth.

Drago frémit. Elle semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées.

\- Oui et non, répondit-il très honnêtement. Notre mariage était un mariage arrangé, mais j'ai beaucoup de tendresse pour elle. D'une certaine manière, elle est devenue ma meilleure amie, ma plus fidèle confidente. Je n'éprouve pas de passion amoureuse pour elle, mais elle est la mère de mon fils et je mourrais pour elle s'il le fallait.

Elizabeth, une nouvelle fois, ferma les paupières, crispant son visage aristocratique souillé de larmes de la manière la moins flatteuse qui fut.

\- Tu es heureux avec elle ?

\- Oui, répondit Drago.

Il n'avait aucun intérêt à lui mentir. D'une certaine manière, il savait qu'il lui faisait du mal, et, au fond, cela le réjouissait. Elle l'avait rejeté, après tout... A elle d'en assumer les conséquences.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire. On approche déjà de la fin. En plus de celui-ci, un chapitre et un épilogue, et ce sera terminé.**

 **Merci à AccioRune127 pour sa gentille review !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Il était vivant quand je suis partie. C'est pour cela que j'ai appelé les secours... Peut-être qu'il s'en est sorti, peut-être que...

Drago hocha doucement la tête. Elle culpabilisait déjà assez. Il prit le parti de la rassurer, de lui mentir, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait durant sa jeunesse et dont il avait compris l'importance en devenant père.

\- Si tu as appelé les secours, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il ne s'en soit pas sorti. J'irai me renseigner, demain. Pour ce soir, essaie de ne plus y penser. Astoria va rentrer, nous allons dîner, et tu vas aller dormir.

Elizabeth opina doucement du chef, signe qu'elle était réellement mal. Drago ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il ne l'avait jamais vue si défaite, si diminuée, si faible. Elle tremblait là, assise sur son canapé, comme si le moindre souffle d'air avait été à même de la briser.

Astoria était rentrée. Elle avait accueilli Elizabeth sans rien dire, elle l'avait réconfortée, elle lui avait souri et elle s'était assurée que Drago n'avait rien oublié.

Ce ne fut que le soir, dans le silence de leur chambre, qu'elle se hasarda à en parler.

\- C'est la fille dont tu étais amoureux, à Poudlard.

Drago botta en touche.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Cela fait plus de quinze ans que je partage ta vie, Drago. Je vois les choses. Et même avant d'être avec toi, même quand nous étions à Poudlard, je n'étais pas aveugle.

\- Tu étais à Serdaigle !

Elle éclata de rire. Un rire irrépressible, frais, qui défit Drago de l'angoisse qui nouait ses épaules depuis l'arrivée d'Elizabeth. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle se calmât, il savait qu'il aurait l'explication de cette soudaine hilarité.

Finalement, son rire s'éteignit, et elle put enfin articuler, un seul mot.

\- Daphné.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Comment faisait-il pour oublier constamment que son épouse et sa belle-sœur étaient comme un seul esprit dans deux corps, avec deux fois plus de potins à observer puis à colporter. Il lui offrit un de ces sourires-soupirs, ces sourires donnés à contrecœur, comme récalcitrants d'être arrachés à l'indifférence derrière laquelle ils se plaisent à se cacher.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Elle va rester ici jusqu'à ce que la brigade du Secret magique ne débarque, j'espère juste qu'elle ne finira pas à Azkaban.

\- Tu l'aimes encore.

Ce n'était pas une question, il n'y avait pas le moindre doute dans les mots d'Astoria. Ce n'était pas une accusation non plus, il ne percevait dans son ton pas une once de regret, pas l'ombre d'un éclat de colère. C'était un simple constat, le constat d'une femme qui le connaissait trop bien, et qui n'avait jamais vu ses jugements aveuglés par la passion.

Il n'avait pas besoin de répondre. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

Le lendemain arriva, apportant son lot de soucis et d'inquiétudes. Elizabeth ne parut pas de la matinée, et ne se leva que pour déjeuner. Le repas dominical se fit dans un silence assommant, et Astoria comprit rapidement qu'elle était de trop. Qu'il se jouait quelque chose qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas. Elle prétexta un rendez-vous avec une amie, et laissa les anciens Serpentards seuls.

Elizabeth attendit d'avoir entendu la porte d'entrée se refermer pour attaquer Drago de front.

\- Comment peux-tu vivre dans une telle mascarade ? Tu n'aimes pas ta femme, elle ne t'aime pas, et vous vivez comme un parfait petit ménage de romans pour midinettes, d'une mièvrerie dégoulinante, comment peux-tu te regarder dans un miroir ? Tu es le pire idiot que j'aie jamais rencontré, tu n'es que l'ombre de toi-même, comment as-tu pu t'abaisser à ça ?

Drago attendit patiemment que sa crise s'éteignît d'elle-même. Il savait que la colère était un moment logique du processus, et, d'une certaine manière, cela rassurait Drago. Il reconnaissait plus Elizabeth ainsi que dans la tristesse apathique dont elle avait fait preuve la veille.

Quand elle se tut, il répondit simplement :

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi, et moi ?

\- Comment as-tu pu accepter la mascarade, comment as-tu pu t'y complaire pendant dix-neuf ans ? Tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air d'avoir envie d'y mettre fin, la dernière fois que je t'ai vue.

\- Comme ça, vois-tu. En me retenant pendant des années, puis en faisant tout sauter, en tuant mon mari sans doute, et tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai aucun regret.

Il lui jeta un regard désolé.

\- Tu regrettes tout, tu regrettes les choix que tu as fait, tu regrettes de t'être marié à un moldu, puis de lui avoir caché qui tu étais, tu regrettes de ne pas être devenue la sorcière brillante que tu aurais pu être, et tu regrettes d'avoir vécu dans un mensonge sans nom. Ma relation avec Astoria n'est pas une mascarade. Nous ne sommes pas amoureux mais nous nous aimons, et nous ne cachons rien l'un à l'autre. Et puis... J'ai appelé l'hôpital. Ton mari n'est pas mort.

Elizabeth sursauta. Son regard se perdit dans le vague, comme si elle n'était pas sûre d'être heureuse de la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'entendre. Drago eut envie de soupirer, mais se retint. Voilà qu'elle regrettait ça aussi. Vingt-ans, et elle était devenue une boule de regrets. Quoi qu'il pût arriver, il était à peu près sûre qu'elle allait le regretter : mort de son mari, survie de son mari, peu importait. Elle avançait dans la vie avec le regret anticipant la pensée. Depuis combien de temps n'avaient elle pas connu la moindre once de joie ? Pourquoi s'était-elle perdue dans un tel océan de désespoir ? Il n'avait pas choisi sa vie, lui, mais il avait fait de son mieux pour en tirer le meilleur, et, sans le retour soudain de son plus vieux chagrin d'amour, il aurait continué ainsi, et n'en aurait pas été plus malheureux.

Alors qu'Elizabeth ne réagissait toujours pas, il se rendit compte que, s'il acceptait son sort, c'était parce que tout ne relevait pas de lui. Depuis qu'il était entré dans l'Ordre du Phénix, il avait cessé de prendre de mauvaises décisions, dans l'ensemble en tous cas, et il n'était responsable d'aucun des malheurs qui lui étaient arrivés. Alors que, si Elizabeth était si désespérée, si elle avait réduit en miettes la triste vie qu'elle avait accepté de construire, ce n'était que de son fait.

Drago, qui n'avait pas perdu la totalité de sa suffisance et de sa prétention, ne parvenait même pas à imaginer à quel point il fallait se remettre en question quand on en arrivait là.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda-t-il finalement, incapable de tolérer son silence une seconde de plus.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle après un instant d'hésitation. Je pense qu'il y aura une enquête, que le ministère va me poursuivre d'une manière ou d'une autre, et je n'ai nulle part où aller...

\- Tu ne comptes pas retourner chez ton mari quand il sera guéri ? Lui expliquer, repartir sur de bonnes bases...

Elle jeta à Drago un regard assassin d'une froideur indescriptible, et ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

« C'est noté, pensa l'ancien Serpentard. Si elle a fait exploser le mari, c'est parce qu'elle comptait réellement s'en débarrasser ».

\- Tu peux rester ici en attendant, sauf si tu préfères retourner chez tes parents, annonça-t-il finalement.

Elle lui jeta un regard qui n'était plus seulement froid, mais méprisant.

\- Mais oui, je couvre notre nom de ridicule, je romps tout ce pour quoi je m'étais engagée, et je reviens les voir avec la bouche en cœur ? Et qu'est-ce que je leur dis ? « Bonjour, père, mère. J'ai fait exploser ma maison et je n'ai nulle part où dormir, ça vous dérange si je reste chez vous jusqu'à nouvel ordre ? »

Drago secoua la tête.

\- Pourquoi es-tu toujours obligée d'exagérer. Ils sont responsables de ce qui t'arrive, ce sont eux qui t'ont forcée à épouser cet abruti, à renier ce que tu es, à...

\- Tais-toi.

La conversation tourna court. Elizabeth retourna dans la chambre d'amis, et Drago se retrouva seul dans le salon. S'il n'avait pas eu si peur de la laisser sans surveillance, il serait parti. Son besoin de marcher au grand air, de transplaner au hasard, n'avait jamais été aussi fort. Il soupirait, quand une petite silhouette se glissa à côté de lui.

\- Maître Drago, Elsy peut jeter un œil sur l'invitée, discrètement bien sûr, si Maître Drago souhaite quitter la maison. Elsy vous préviendra s'il se passe quelque chose, Maître Drago.

Drago la fixa, avant d'accepter, soulagé. Elevé dans l'idée que les elfes de maisons étaient d'idiotes créatures sans intérêt, il était toujours ébahi de voir à quel point ceux que l'on respecte peuvent faire preuve d'intelligence et d'astuce. A chaque fois qu'il s'étonnait, Hermione le regardait en secouant la tête, et elle se demandait si elle devait être heureuse de ce revirement, ou si elle devait en être atterrée.

Il sourit en pensant à Hermione, et songea un instant à lui rendre visite au lieu de simplement errer au hasard dans la lande anglaise. Et puis, il se dit qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas le temps, et que ce n'était pas des manières, d'arriver ainsi à l'improviste un dimanche après-midi.

Alors, il quitta le manoir, et transplana sans réfléchir.

Il ne fut que moyennement surprit lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son inconscient l'avait mené dans le village où vivait Elizabeth. Où elle avait vécu, plutôt. Il se jeta un sortilège de désillusion avant de s'approcher de ce qui restait de sa demeure. La bâtisse était assez grande pour n'avoir pas complètement explosé, mais elle était sacrément abîmée. Le toit avait pour ainsi dire disparu, ne laissant en place que des lambeaux de charpente qui désignaient le ciel d'un air sinistre.

Le village riant paraissait morne ce jour-là. Le soleil de mai s'était enfui, et la grisaille de novembre recouvrait les habitations moldues d'un voile sinistre et inquiétant, aussi inquiétant sans doute que les ruines encore fumantes du castelet.

Drago continua de marcher, essayant peut-être intercepter dans la rue les conversations de quelques moldus, qui l'éclaireraient sur l'état de l'enquête. Mais le village était désespérément vide, et les lumières aux fenêtres restaient chiches, comme si les habitants, à la lumière de l'étrange tragédie qui venait d'avoir lieu, cherchaient à se cacher dans l'obscurité de leurs demeures.

Et finalement, dans une ruelle plus sombres encore que les précédentes, Drago entendit un éclat de voix chuchotées à la hâte.

\- Ils disent que l'explosion était due au gaz, mais je n'y crois pas.

\- La femme du baron, c'était un monstre, je le voyais dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'elle me saluait, et elle est souvent venue me voir, j'étais le pharmacien de la famille.

\- Oui, le gaz a peut-être soufflé le toit, mais c'est sûr qu'on l'y a aidé, c'est ce que j'ai dit aux policiers hier, quand ils sont venus prendre nos dépositions.

\- D'ailleurs, la fuite ne plaide pas en sa faveur. Il parait qu'elle a appelé les secours avant de disparaitre, comme ça, pouf !

Drago n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre plus, il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui en trombes quand un crac sonore retentit. C'était Elsy.

\- Maitre Drago, des agents du ministère, à la maison. Je les ai fait attendre dans le salon, et j'ai dit que j'allais vous chercher dans votre bureau. Il faut venir vite.

Avec un soupir, Drago transplana, et, pour plus de réalisme, se matérialisa directement dans le bureau où l'elfe avait prétendu qu'il travaillait.

Il descendit d'un air nonchalant, pour trouver dans son living-room Potter et un autre Auror dont il oubliait constamment le nom.

\- Messieurs, leur dit-il en hochant poliment la tête. Que puis-je faire pour vous, un dimanche ?

\- Eh oui Malefoy, les Aurors ont l'incroyable privilège de travailler tous les jours de la semaine, sans exception.

\- C'est ta femme qui doit être ravie.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, d'ailleurs j'aimerais bien que nous ayons fini rapidement, sinon j'ai peur qu'elle me lance un de ces maléfices de chauve-furie dont elle a le secret.

Drago sourit mais ne répondit pas. Potter n'était pas son ami, ils s'étaient trop haï pour que cela pût être le cas, mais il lui avait sauvé la vie, il était membre de l'Ordre... Ils s'étaient désormais trop fréquentés pour vraiment se détester. Potter embraya sur les raisons de sa venue.

\- Je vais aller droit au but : Elizabeth Scott, née Hawkes, est soupçonnée d'avoir fait exploser sa maison et d'avoir grièvement blessé son mari. Elle a quitté Poudlard après avoir fait une scolarité solitaire, est retournée chez les moldus, et, visiblement, tu es le seul sorcier dont elle ait jamais été proche. Nous aimerions savoir si tu es au courant de quelque chose.

Drago secoua lentement la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Potter ? Que je balance ce que je sais d'une très vieille amie ?

Harry soupira.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire. De toute manière, nous allons la retrouver, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Son mari est sauf, il est peu probable qu'elle soit condamnée à plus qu'une amende, rien ne sert de la cacher. Tu ne voudrais tout même pas qu'on revienne avec un mandat pour fouiller ta maison ?

\- Crois-moi, si elle était ici, tu n'aurais pas passé le pas de la porte qu'elle aurait transplané ailleurs. Pour qui la prends-tu ?

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de secouer la tête.

\- Elle est recherchée par les moldus et par les sorciers, elle ne va tout de même pas vivre en ermite pour éviter un procès qui ne peut mener qu'à quelques centaines de gallions d'amende. Drago, tu travailles à la Justice magique, je ne suis pas sûr qu'une histoire d'obstruction...

\- C'est une menace ? Potter, ne te crois pas tout puissant !

\- C'est bon, pas la peine d'en venir aux mains, je suis là.

La voix d'Elizabeth, encore plus glaciale que d'habitude, avait retenti dans le couloir. Elle fit ensuite une apparition aussi distinguée qu'effrayante. Les traits tirés, les yeux gonflés, on pouvait clairement voir qu'elle ne venait pas de passer les meilleurs jours de sa vie. Et pourtant, elle se tenait droite et fière, elle avait choisi avec goût une robe élégante dans la garde-robe qu'Astoria avait mise à sa disposition, en un mot, elle était plus belle et plus noble que jamais.

\- Elizabeth Hawkes ? crut utile de demander le collègue de Potter.

\- En personne, répondit-elle d'un ton cynique que Drago lui envia immédiatement.

\- Je vous demande de nous suivre, conclut Potter. Puisque vous vous êtes rendue de votre plein gré, je suppose qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de vous lier magiquement.

\- Non, en effet.

Drago les regarda partir, effaré. Elizabeth ne se retourna même pas pour lui jeter un dernier regard lorsqu'il referma la porte.

Il partit s'effondrer sur le canapé. Il était à la fois atterré et soulagé. Atterré de voir Elizabeth partir dans l'état où elle était, soulagé qu'elle se fût rendue, puisqu'après tout, Potter avait raison : ils auraient bien fini par la trouver.

Comme avertie par un étonnant sixième sens, Astoria choisit ce moment-là pour franchir la cheminée. Elle fut étonnée de trouver Drago seul.

\- Elizabeth est dans sa chambre ?

\- Elle a été arrêté par Potter et un de ses sbires.

Comme toujours quand il était vraiment mal, Drago avait utilisé une voix sans âme et sans odeur, une voix plate, impersonnelle. Sans cynisme, aussi. Astoria le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas le relever.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Les Aurors ont repris l'affaire aux moldus, pour l'explosion du manoir et la blessure du mari. Elle va être interrogée et il va y avoir un procès. Potter estime qu'elle risque tout au plus une amende, mais je n'en suis pas si sûr. Après tout, celui qui travaille à la Justice, c'est moi... Les crimes contre les moldus sont de plus en plus sévèrement punis, et tant mieux, quand ce sont juste des fous furieux qui pensent encore pouvoir imiter les Avant-Coureurs. Mais dans le cas d'Elizabeth, c'est plus compliqué.

\- Ne te bile pas pour ça, elle a des circonstances atténuantes. Elle n'est pas une folle furieuse, simplement une sorcière malheureuse qui a dû se retenir de faire de la magie pendant presque vingt ans. Vingt ans, tu te rends compte !

Drago soupira. Evidemment qu'il se rendait compte. Il s'en était rendu compte au moment où elle avait pris sa décision. Il regrettait désormais de n'avoir pas plus essayé de la convaincre, de l'avoir laissé faire sans résister, car pour cela il aurait fallu qu'il avouât des sentiments qu'il n'était pas prêt à avouer, qu'il exprimât des émotions... De toute manière, il n'était pas sûr qu'Elizabeth eût cédé. Elle n'était pas du genre à changer d'avis simplement parce qu'on lui avait lancé un regard de cocker.

\- Je suis un idiot Astoria, excuse-moi. Je ne devrais pas t'embêter avec ça.

\- Tu l'aimes toujours, et tu as peur qu'elle se retrouve en prison alors que tu viens de la retrouver, c'est normal que tu ne sois pas objectif.

\- Je devrais encore moins t'en parler, alors.

\- Et à qui en parlerais-tu, idiot ? Tu sais très bien que je ne vais pas être jalouse ou te faire de scène de ménage. Tu en as conscience, j'espère ?

\- Et si elle ne va pas en prison ?

\- Et bien tant mieux, que veux-tu que ça me fasse ?

Drago soupira et passa ses mains sur son visage. Pourquoi les choses devaient-elles toujours être aussi compliquées ?

Il sentit les petites mains froides d'Astoria lui bloquer les poignets.

\- Drago, ça suffit. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants. De quoi as-tu peur, de l'autorité de tes parents ?

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- D'un éventuel divorce.

L'annonce jeta un froid. Drago eut l'impression qu'une pierre se mettait à peser dans son estomac, et qu'on avait brusquement vidé tout l'air que contenaient ses poumons. Il ne voulait pas divorcer.

Il ne pouvait pas, il y avait ses parents, il y avait la société sorcière dans son ensemble, des milliers de regards braqués sur lui à travers la presse à sensation qui faisait de lui un héros et qui épiait tous ses faits et gestes. Le divorce était loin d'être répandu dans la société sorcière, et il avait été bien surpris quand Granger lui avait dit que, chez les moldus, il y avait plus de mariages qui échouaient que de mariages qui duraient.

Il y avait Astoria : elle était sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, elle était toujours là, depuis toutes ces années. Il avait beau ne pas être amoureux d'elle et ne l'avoir jamais été, il se sentirait perdu si sa présence apaisante n'était pas à ses côtés.

Et surtout, il y avait Scorpius. Comment réagirait-il ? Il était grand désormais, mais sûrement pas assez pour comprendre ce genre de choses. Que ferait-il, s'il apprenait que ses parents ne s'étaient jamais vraiment aimés ? Quel choc cela serait pour lui, comment amener les choses ? Valait-il mieux lui mentir, lui dire qu'il avait tendrement aimé Astoria même si ça n'était plus le cas ? Ou lui dire que ses parents se séparaient parce que son père avait, par hasard, retrouvé son premier amour... Quel pitié, quelle mièvrerie.

Puis, une idée fit doucement son chemin jusqu'à l'esprit de Drago. Pas une seconde, il ne s'était demandé si Elizabeth l'aimait encore. Il le prenait pour dû, comme une certitude inébranlable. Pourtant... Rien n'était moins sûr. Elle avait été odieuse avec lui, lui avait assené méchanceté sur méchanceté. Il avait pensé que c'était sous le coup du choc, mais peut-être le détestait-elle simplement, lui et tout ce qu'il représentait, cette société qu'elle avait choisi de renier et qui s'était finalement imposée à elle de la manière la plus odieuse qui fût.

Astoria, qui avait attendu patiemment que son mari eût achevé ses réflexions, leva le nez du livre qu'elle avait commencé quand elle l'entendit marmonner.

\- De toute manière, la question ne se pose pas, elle me déteste.

Elle se contenta de sourire en hochant la tête.

\- Attends de voir, nigaud. Laisse passer le procès, de toute manière, personne n'est pressé.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Dernier chapitre avant un court épilogue qui arrivera sous peu.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le procès se passa, effectivement. Quand la presse découvrit que l'accusée était une proche de Drago Malefoy, ordre de Merlin première classe et haut placé à la Justice Magique, elle se mit à couvrir l'affaire comme s'il s'était agi du crime du siècle. Le Ministère avait beau effectuer les jugements de la manière la plus confidentielle possible, afin d'éviter à Elizabeth et à Drago une publicité bien désagréable, il ne parvint pas à éviter que de nombreuses informations fussent ébruitées.

On trouva bientôt dans Sorcière Hebdo des récits abracadabrantesques, dans lesquels Elizabeth était la maîtresse de Drago, et qu'elle avait tenté de tuer son mari pour pousser son amant au divorce.

Elizabeth renonça rapidement à sa chambre au manoir Malefoy, elle choisit un hôtel propret au cœur de Londres, qu'Astoria payait avec son compte en banque pour ne pas attirer les soupçons sur son mari.

\- Les vautours, grommelait souvent Drago. J'espère que personne ne lit la presse poubelle à Poudlard, je n'ai pas envie que Scorpius soit mis au courant de toutes ces affaires ainsi.

\- Arrête de ressasser, lui répondait invariablement Astoria. Tu lui as écrit plusieurs fois à ce propos, il connait la vraie version des faits, pourquoi irait-il croire des torchons qui racontent des mensonges sur toi, Potter, Granger et leur clique en permanence ?

Et Drago soupirait, un peu soulagé, mais pas réellement convaincu.

L'affaire tirait en longueur, les audiences furent bien plus nombreuses qu'elles n'auraient dû l'être, à cause de cette présence médiatique.

Elizabeth avait beau plaider coupable, et expliquer les faits avec toute l'honnêteté possible, cela ne semblait pas suffire. Les juges étaient tétanisés à l'idée de se faire accuser de favoritisme, à l'égard de Drago, et à l'égard d'Elizabeth dont la famille était très respectée dans le monde moldu. Personne ne semblait vouloir se rappeler que les parents de l'ancienne Serpentard ne s'étaient pas manifestés depuis ce qu'ils appelaient crime et ce que Drago appelait « accident ». La vérité était sans doute à mi-chemin entre les deux.

Un dimanche de décembre, juste avant que Scorpius ne rentrât pour les vacances de Noël, alors qu'Elizabeth était venue déjeuner au manoir, en utilisant la voie de cheminée pour plus de discrétion, Drago n'y tint plus.

\- Enfin, ce n'est pas possible qu'une simple affaire comme cela traîne pendant plus d'un mois !

Elizabeth lui jeta un regard hautain mais ne répondit rien. Pour en avoir parlé avec elle, Drago savait qu'elle était dans le même état d'esprit que lui, mais qu'elle ne vociférait pas, parce que cela ne servait à rien et que cela manquait cruellement de distinction.

\- L'audience de demain est censée être la dernière, tempéra Astoria. Les choses iront mieux, après cela.

\- J'ai peur qu'ils m'envoient à Azkaban pour l'exemple, contra Elizabeth. Les sorciers qui s'en prennent aux moldus sont sévèrement punis, ces temps-ci.

\- Tu ne t'en es pas prise à ton mari, c'était de la magie involontaire, rappela Astoria, comme cela avait été nécessaire.

\- Sauf que personne ne peut le prouver. En même temps, si j'avais vraiment voulu le tuer, je lui aurai jeté un impardonnable et j'aurais eu moins de chances de me rater. Mais je ne vais pas dire ça aux juges, je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils apprécient.

Drago secoua la tête. La plaisanterie ne le faisait plus rire. Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation cent fois depuis le début de l'affaire, et à chaque fois, ils tombaient sur la même impasse. Ce n'est pas en parlant du futur qu'on en sait plus, et ce genre d'élucubrations ne sert qu'à être encore plus frustré de la lenteur du temps qui passe.

Il se leva brusquement, n'en pouvant plus de ces éternels débats stériles, et quitta la pièce. Il traversa le salon, et s'installa sur la terrasse qui s'étendait, abritée par les arbres, à l'arrière de la demeure. Elizabeth ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

\- Je vous gêne, Astoria et toi ?

Drago soupira.

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Ta femme est extraordinaire. Elle sait tout, et pourtant, elle me regarde avec toute la bienveillance du monde. A sa place, je serais morte de jalousie.

\- Je ferais la même chose pour elle, si elle en ressentait le besoin. Tu sais, je me dis parfois que c'est parce que nous n'avons jamais été amoureux que nous nous aimons autant.

Elizabeth éclata d'un rire sans joie.

\- Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de mon mari mais, crois-moi, nous n'avons jamais formé un couple aussi harmonieux que vous.

\- Tu le détestais ?

Elle resta un instant silencieuse, à regarder ses petits pieds chaussés de bottines hors de prix. Drago savait qu'elle allait répondre, que ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

\- J'ai essayé de ne pas le détester, j'avais presque même réussi à me convaincre que je pouvais l'aimer. Et puis, j'ai appris à le connaître, et tous mes espoirs se sont effondrés. Je pensais pouvoir lui dire que j'étais une sorcière, pouvoir lier mes deux vies, mais j'ai vite compris dans ses propos à l'égard de tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire qu'il est l'homme le plus intolérant du monde. Il en vient à haïr les homosexuels, les personnes de couleur, les nains, les personnes trop grandes ou trop petites, les vêtements voyants, et même la littérature fantastique. Tout ce qui lui plait est ce qui est ennuyeux à mourir. C'est un sombre idiot, et je n'ai jamais osé lui dire la vérité. J'aurais peut-être dû, il aurait peut-être fait un arrêt cardiaque.

Drago éclata de rire.

\- Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, j'aurais gagné à être veuve et je n'aurais pas eu ce fichu procès sur le dos.

Cette fois-ci, il leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se reprendre.

\- Veuve, veuve, c'est vite dit. Je suis toujours marié, moi.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire de plus belle quand il vit le regard réprobateur qu'elle lui lançait.

Elizabeth fut innocentée juste avant Noël. Le soulagement fut grand, mais il fit rapidement place à un étrange sentiment de vide. Ni Drago, ni elle n'avaient de projets, ou ne savaient de quoi l'avenir serait fait. Elle n'avait pas de métier, aucune place dans le monde sorcier, pas d'argent depuis qu'elle avait coupé les ponts avec ses parents. Drago ne voulait pas voir sa vie redevenir comme avant, et pourtant, il était incapable de dire ce qu'il désirait vraiment

Il voyait Noël approcher avec angoisse. Il ne savait pas comment il pourrait réagir face à Scorpius, comment il pourrait regarder son fils dans les yeux en sachant qu'il songeait au pire des forfaits. Astoria avait beau essayer de le raisonner, de lui prouver que la séparation des parents n'était pas un abandon de l'enfant, il ne parvenait pas à se défaire de l'idée que Scorpius se sentirait trahi, humilié. C'était comme cela qu'il aurait réagi, lui, à son âge.

Et Noël arriva, et Scorpius aussi. Le jeune garçon savait qu'Elizabeth serait avec eux pour les fêtes, et n'en parut pas gêné. Lucius eut plus de mal avec l'idée, mais il ne se permit pas le moindre commentaire, de peur de se fâcher avec l'intégralité de la famille, Narcissa comprise. La cohabitation se passa bien mieux que ce à quoi Drago s'était attendu. Narcissa et Elizabeth s'entendaient tellement bien que sa mère finit par lui glisser, à la fin d'une soirée, qu'elle était heureuse qu'il ait une amie aussi fidèle et distinguée, remarque assortie d'un étrange clin d'œil dont il ne sut que penser. Scorpius aussi, fut ravi, car en sa présence, la noble héritière de la famille Hawkes se transformait. Elle quittait un instant sa froideur pour une gentillesse presque tendre. Elle l'aidait dans ses devoirs de vacances, et faisait avec lui d'incroyables parties d'échec version sorcier.

\- Je suis un peu rouillée, l'avait-elle averti lors de leur première partie. Tu sais que j'ai vécu chez les moldus pendant des années.

\- Ils ne jouent pas aux échecs ?

\- Si, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil. Il faut avoir plus d'imagination, parce que les pièces ne bougent pas toutes seules. Il faut les déplacer, et s'imaginer qu'elles s'éliminent l'une l'autre, puisqu'elles ne le font pas... Pour de vrai.

Drago les regardait de loin, en souriant. Scorpius semblait avoir adopté Elizabeth avec une facilité déconcertante. Si seulement...

Cette conversation, en tous cas, avait donné des idées à Elizabeth. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Drago (et la déconvenue de Lucius), quand Scorpius trouva sous le sapin, le matin du vingt-cinq décembre, une grosse boîte emballée de papier vert. Elle contenait un jeu de société moldu nommé « Risk », et Elizabeth ajouta qu'elle avait adoré y jouer avec les enfants des domestiques quand elle était petite, et promis à Scorpius que, s'il parvenait à trouver au moins une autre personne pour les accompagner, elle lui montrerait comment y jouer l'après-midi même.

Entre le repas succulent, les discussions plus gaies qu'à l'ordinaire, et l'étonnante partie de Risk qui, bien qu'inanimé, se révélait être un jeu prenant, Drago réalisa rapidement que ce Noël qu'il avait tant craint était sans doute l'un des plus beaux et plus paisibles de toute sa vie.

Il ne sentit qu'une légère amertume, un soupçon de regret, lorsque, le soir, Elizabeth quitta le manoir pour retrouver sa chambre d'hôtel.

\- Ça aurait presque plaidé la cause du ménage à trois, souffla Astoria lorsque Narcissa et Lucius avaient pris la cheminée.

Drago la regarda avec des yeux si ronds et si ébahis qu'elle éclata de rire.

\- C'était une plaisanterie, chéri. Une simple plaisanterie. Même si je serais presque jalouse, moi aussi, j'aimerais bien avoir une Elizabeth, froide et douce, belle et passionnée... Dommage...

Drago ne sut quoi répondre ni quoi penser. Elle quitta la pièce pour s'occuper à Merlin savait quoi, quand la petite silhouette de Scorpius fit son apparition.

\- Papa...

Il avait l'air hésitant, mais semblait sur le point de demander quelque chose qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur. Drago avait beau savoir que son fils grandissait, il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi enfant et vulnérable qu'à ce moment précis.

\- Oui, bonhomme ?

\- Est-ce qu'Elizabeth va venir habiter ici ? Je veux dire... Est-ce tu... Est-ce vous... Est-ce que maman...

\- Scorpius, si tu as quelque chose à demander, fais-le. Sinon, ne dis-rien, je t'ai déjà expliqué qu'on a l'air bien plus impressionnant et convainquant quand on réfléchit à sa phrase avant de la commencer.

Scorpius hocha la tête. Drago avait conscience d'être infiniment cruel avec son fils, car il savait ce qu'il essayait de demander... Il le forçait à formuler la question parce que lui-même était incapable de le faire à sa place. A cet instant précis, il se sentit encore plus médiocre et méprisable que jamais... Scorpius, même s'il n'était pas à Gryffondor, prit toutefois son courage à deux mains.

\- Est-ce que tu veux te séparer de maman pour te marier avec Elizabeth ?

Drago soupira.

\- C'est très compliqué, mais tu es grand, je peux te raconter, si tu veux. Et si tu me promets une chose : ne juge pas avant d'avoir toute l'histoire.

\- D'accord.

Scorpius s'installa plus confortablement sur le canapé, et, comme il en avait l'habitude lorsque son père lui expliquait quelque chose, se fit l'attention incarnée. Un vrai petit Serdaigle, pensa Drago, attendri.

Et puis, il se mit à faire ce qu'il valait toujours mieux de faire : raconter la vérité. Il avait mis du temps à comprendre cela, mais cela avait finalement réussi à entrer. A mentir, on finit toujours par s'embrouiller et se tirer une balle dans le pied, même quand on est le Serpentard le plus sournois et le plus intelligent de l'univers. Ce qu'il était, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Il regardait Scorpius le fixer avec ses immenses yeux bleus, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans l'esprit de son fils. Alors qu'il parlait, il s'imagina que c'était de la honte, du mépris, de la haine même, peut-être. Il se sentait plus méprisable que jamais, de penser et de ressentir tout ce qu'il était en train de raconter à cet enfant qui ne demandait rien d'autre qu'une famille stable et unie.

Llorsqu'il eût fini son récit, il s'effondra dans le canapé.

\- Ça ne va pas ? lui demanda immédiatement Scorpius.

\- Ce n'est pas très facile de te raconter tout ça, tu sais. Je suis vraiment désolé que les choses soient ainsi.

\- Désolé de quoi ? C'est vrai, j'aurais préféré que tu sois amoureux de maman, mais je ne vais pas te demander d'être malheureux pour moi. Et puis, je suppose que ça arrive, ce genre de choses. Les parents de Maddy sont divorcés, elle m'a dit que c'était dur au début, mais qu'elle s'y faisait parce que ça lui faisait deux fois plus de cadeaux à Noël, et pas deux fois moins d'attention...

Drago regarda, éberlué, son fils lui faire un clin d'œil. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il réagirait ainsi. Mais après tout, il n'avait pas été élevé avec les mêmes préjugés que son père, et surtout, il était à Serdaigle, ce qui signifiait sans doute qu'il faisait preuve d'un discernement bien plus grand. A douze ans, cela n'en était pas moins surprenant. Où allait-il chercher cette maturité ? Un adulte n'aurait sûrement pas mieux réagi dans cette situation.

\- Alors, ça ne te ferait pas de peine, si je... me séparais de maman ?

\- Un peu, parce que tu te fâcherais avec grand-père, et franchement, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus rigolo. Et ça ferait pleurer grand-mère. Et puis il faudrait que maman soit d'accord. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je mets mon veto.

\- Où est-ce que tu as appris cette expression, par Merlin ?

\- C'est Max qui l'utilise tout le temps. Il trouve ça cool, et puis ça convenait bien, là.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Son fils finirait-il de le surprendre ? Une petite voix au creux de son oreille lui soufflait que non, et que c'était tant mieux.

\- Maman est d'accord.

\- Tant mieux, comme ça tu seras heureux et elle pourra peut-être se chercher un amoureux, un vrai. Bon, par contre je me demande comment tu pourrais te débrouiller sans elle, je demande à voir.

Drago, une nouvelle fois, resta sans voix. Alors qu'il s'attendait à des larmes, à des reproches, il se faisait simplement rabattre le caquet par un gamin de douze ans. Et en beauté.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait, finalement...


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous ! Je vous laisse avec l'épilogue, on se retrouve à la fin ! Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Epilogue :**

\- Elizabeth, je...

\- Drago, si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le. Sinon, tais-toi, ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde.

\- Je vais divorcer. On en a discuté avec Astoria, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

\- Quoi ? Mais... pourquoi ?

Pour l'une des premières fois depuis qu'elle s'était remise du choc, Elizabeth sembla réellement prise de court.

\- Pour toi, pour qui d'autre ?

\- C'est une demande en mariage ?

\- Non, mais réponds pour voir ?

Alors, elle éclata de rire. D'un rire irrépressible, bruyant, loin de sa distinction habituelle. Il était toutefois frais, libre, vivant... Et sonnait aux oreilles de Drago comme la plus belle des symphonies.

\- Divorce d'abord. Ensuite, je répondrai oui.

Il s'attendait à voir dans ses yeux de la passion, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se précipite sur lui pour l'embrasser. Elle se contenta de lui jeter un regard tendrement ironique, en reprenant une contenance.

Drago sourit, lui aussi. Il ne l'aurait pas si facilement. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Il avait l'impression que la première grande aventure de sa vie, au sens propre du terme, était en train de commencer.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, avant de lui prendre la main. Elle la lâcha presque aussitôt.

\- Et Scorpius ?

\- Je lui en ai parlé.

\- Et ?

\- C'est vraiment un gamin plein de surprises, répondit Drago avec tellement de tendresse dans la voix que cela fit sourire Elizabeth. Il m'a dit qu'il comprenait. Que ça arrivait, que c'était sans doute mieux si je n'aimais Astoria. Mais qu'il demandait à voir comment je me débrouillerai sans elle.

Elizabeth secoua la tête, amusée.

\- Je n'attendais pas moins de lui.

\- Mais bien sûr, il y a deux minutes tu m'as demandé comment il réagissait avec l'air le plus angoissé du monde.

\- Tut tut tut, ce n'était pas ça du tout, tu n'as rien compris, espèce de rustre sans cervelle.

Pour une fois, son regard avait perdu sa froideur, et ses yeux démentaient la dureté de ses propos.

Drago se prit à sourire à la lune. Elle lui avait repris la main, et ne l'avait pas lâchée.

Pour la première fois dans la vie de l'héritier Malefoy, l'avenir se parait de la couleur rassurante de l'amour. Cela lui donnait la force d'affronter toutes les épreuves qui s'annonçaient, et elles étaient nombreuses. Le lendemain, il annoncerait sa décision à ses parents. Puis, il devrait entamer les démarches officielles, et la presse à scandale se jetterait sur l'affaire comme un hippogriffe affamé sur un furet.

Mais c'était accessoire, vraiment. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Elizabeth. Elle était belle, avec ses cheveux noirs brillants, son maintien noble, et l'ombre de sourire ravi qui flottait sur son visage. Il se demandait si elle allait un jour prendre une initiative, ou si elle se contenterait de lui tenir la main.

Et puis, à quoi bon attendre ? Lentement, Drago se pencha vers elle. Avec une infinie douceur, il caressa sa joue, resserra sa prise pour diriger le visage de son amante vers lui, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le soupçon d'inquiétude qui vrillait ses épaules s'éteignit lorsqu'il la sentit répondre au baiser, avec timidité d'abord, puis avec la passion qui lui convenait.

Il en rêvait depuis des années.

* * *

 **Alors, c'est la fin de ce court bonus, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Si vous avez lu Principe de Complémentarité et cette fic eh bien... Félicitations ! Vous avez supportés mes élucubrations pendant 100K, c'est pas rien.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, que vous ayez aimé ou non, vous savez que les reviews, c'est ce qui pousse les auteurs à écrire... Et il paraît qu'en écrire rend les cheveux soyeux.**

 **Et à bientôt sur d'autres histoires !**


End file.
